


Apple Hunting

by lunasinger



Series: October Drabble Challenge 2018 [6]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Apples, Bows & Arrows, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Ficlet, Gen, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasinger/pseuds/lunasinger
Summary: Just a short drabble inspired by the October Drabble Challenge on the Fan Fiction Amino. More to come.One-shot, Donatello&Raphael&Michelangelo, Gen, 90 words





	Apple Hunting

**_How did I get roped into this again?_** Donatello thought as another arrow sliced right through the apple centered on top of his head.  ** _T_** ** _he last time we did this I hade to disable a nuclear bomb._**

 

"Okay, bigshot, can you get three apples in a row on one arrow?" Michelangelo challenged Raphael while motioning for Donnie to move aside. 

 

"Here you go, your majesty.“ Mikey bowed exaggeratedly at Raph making Don snicker and go back to actually picking apples, not caring at all who wins this time around. 

 

 

 

_THE END._

_xxE. B.xx_

 


End file.
